


Insatiable II: The Javon

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Insatiable [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Series, Sexual Slavery, Slash, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is distracted while making plans.  His Insatiable is the perfect distraction! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable II: The Javon

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: September 15, 2013  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: November 29, 2013  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1174  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/14407.html)

  
_An Insatiable_   
_Burns with need_   
_As he twists_   
_And turns,_   
_Begging_   
_For relief._   
_A Master_   
_Must meet_   
_That need,_   
_As a good_   
_**Jovan** should_   
_With a cool_   
_And sure hand_   
_While their_   
_Own blood_   
_Burns._   


  


**Darius**  
 **Ancient Greek**  
 **Philosopher**  
 **330 B.C.E.**

Dick’s kohl-rimmed eyes glittered as he watched Bruce conduct business in his study. He had the speakerphone activated as he spoke to old friend Oliver Queen.

_“So the deal is done?”_

“Yes, sir.” Bruce idly played with a gold Cross pen, tapping it on the blotter of his desk. “We should celebrate.” He glanced at Dick sitting in the corner on the floor. “How about next weekend at the Manor with my _ravaj_ as the main entertainment?”

 

Dick’s groin twitched. He was curled up in the corner, wearing a short yellow skirt and gold bands on his arms and thighs. A golden collar studded with a rainbow of jewels and the Wayne family crest encircled his neck, along with a gold chain with a star pendant and a tiny bell. A sapphire glittered in the center. He uncurled his body and crawled forward as Ollie replied, _“I look forward to it. Are you inviting Clark and Lex?”_

“I will as long as you don’t mind.”

 _“Nah, I’m sure your boy can handle the four of us.”_ A smirk entered Ollie’s voice. _“Right up the ass and down the throat.”_

Bruce combed his fingers through Dick’s silky hair. “Oh, yes. We’ll spread him wide and ride him all night.”

Dick whimpered as he pressed his face into Bruce’s groin, smelling his Master’s arousal.

_“Oh, Bruce, you’re getting me all excited. I’ll bring my paddles.”_

“Your whip, too. Can the handle be used as a dildo?”

_“Oh, yeah. We can fuck your boy with it.”_

“Excellent. See you next weekend.” Bruce broke the connection and smiled down at Dick as he stroked the slave’s head. “You can handle us, right?”

Dick lifted his head. “Yes, Master,” he rasped.

& & & & & &

Dick’s half-lidded eyes set Bruce’s groin twitching. The discussion with Ollie had fired up his blood. He had already taken Dick after a good, hard paddling before breakfast. The young man had been eager for more, but Bruce knew that he needed time before the next round.

He thought of the vibrator in the bottom right drawer of his desk. It was always a wonderful sight to see Dick react to a vibrator pleasuring him in the ass while a ball gag muffled his moans and his wrists were manacled behind his back. He writhed so beautifully on a bed or carpet or anywhere. 

Dick’s craving as an Insatiable needed to be sated. It would be cruel otherwise. His overwhelming need to indulge in sex and to submit drove Insatiables to sell themselves into slavery. Psychologists speculated that it was an in-born compulsion that if thwarted caused severe psychological aberrations.

Private owners often gave up satisfying their exotic pets and sold them to brothels. Insatiables thrived in such a setting, servicing multiple customers every night and staff and fellow prostitutes during the day.

 _I could never do that_ , Bruce thought with a pang as his finger traced along Dick’s jaw. Dick was his slave and always would be, but it went deeper than Master/slave for him. Dick was his pet but also his companion, confidante, and lover. If Dick would allow himself to be freed he would have presented him to the world as his boyfriend, possibly husband if all went well. 

“Show me your devotion,” Bruce whispered.

Dick rubbed his cheek against Bruce’s hand. “Always.”

Bruce could barely hear his slave’s reply. It was indicative of Dick’s intensity.

Dick rubbed his face against Bruce’s groin, reaching up to unzip his pants. He took out Bruce’s cock and began a slow, languorous exploration of the hard column of flesh. Bruce’s hips jerked and pleasurable sensations ran through his body. Hunger for this beautiful young man was as insatiable as his slave’s desire. He nearly shook with want as Dick’s warm tongue lapped at his cock. A little moan escaped him and it was moments like this when he wondered who was the Master and who was the slave. 

He curled his fingers into Dick’s thick, dark hair, using it to convey his desires but also as an anchor to some semblance of reality. When he indulged in Dick’s body, he was lost in a world of sensation that consumed him until he was left trembling with exhaustion but with a smile on his face.

Right now he was lost in the sensation of a warm, wet tongue pleasuring him as he tightened his grip on Dick’s hair. He canted forward, wanting more of his talented slave.

Dick complied, knowing what his Master wanted. He slowly dragged his tongue up the underside of Bruce’s shaft, lingering on the throbbing vein that pulsed the blood through fragile flesh. He teased with nerve-shattering skill, then suddenly shifted tactics and swallowed Bruce whole, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked energetically.

Bruce moaned, tugging on Dick’s hair. He was greedy, damnit! He wanted _more_ even as his entire body thrummed.

He could feel himself quickly reaching the edge. Dick was drawing his lifeblood out of him (not to mention his thinking processes) like some sexy vampire. 

“Uhh.” He tugged sharply on Dick’s hair and the young man released him, blue eyes quizzical. “On your back,” Bruce rasped.

Dick quickly cleared off the desk while a throbbing Bruce snatched the lube out of the bottom right-hand drawer. He prepared Dick and touched his own cock, whimpering as he coated it as he desperately tried not to come. 

He grabbed Dick’s thighs and pulled him closer as he pushed into the young man’s body. Dick’s flesh clenched around his cock and Bruce pulled out, the friction driving him wild. He thrust back in and Dick keened as his prostate was found. Bruce kept up a frenetic pace as he craved the lush body beneath him. He looked down at the sweat-slick slave as Dick’s necklace jingled. Dick screamed as Bruce rammed in hard, spurting hot, scalding seed into the lithe slave’s body. Dick came seconds after Bruce, shuddering with the force of his orgasm. He panted in post-coital bliss as Bruce stayed inside him.

Bruce stroked Dick’s spent cock as he bent down and whispered in his ear, “You are a tasty little slut.” Dick whimpered. “When my friends are here, we will use your until you ache. You’ll be covered in our cum with your legs spread wide and your ass burning from a good, hard paddling and fucking.” Bruce nipped Dick’s ear as he whimpered again. “You’ll be sobbing and completely used up.”

“Yes, yes, _yes!”_ Dick’s head went from side-to-side but Bruce grasped it and held it still. He brutally kissed full lips and felt Dick tremble.

_We will use you shamelessly, and I know you’ll be incredibly happy._

Bruce touched his forehead to Dick’s, his mind already busy with ways to have fun next weekend to sate his beautiful Insatiable.


End file.
